Take the Bait
by joydragon
Summary: Tension is rising and parts are throbbing. Will Natsu take the bait? Let the teasing commence! Natsu x Lucy, lemon. MA ONLY FOR ADULTS
1. Part One

Okay so I'm a total pervert! But you are too if you're reading this! You've been warned! Very adult themes. Mashima's Fairy Tail characters. That Trollshima loves to tease us so here's some more in depth teasing. Exclusively Nalu! I originally planned on making this a oneshot, but I decided to divide it into two parts since I kept going with it. Thanks for reading!

**Take the Bait:**

**Nobody loses in a teasing game**

The sun was setting as Lucy sat in a towel on the couch, making sure her lady bits were covered- mostly. When Natsu walked in from the kitchen, his eyes immediately dropped to her lower body. She had let her butt cheeks hang out, tempting him. Giving him a little show, trying to make him take the bait. She loved to tease him. She felt the sexual tension between them grow each passing day, and she dropped hints every now and then. 'Accidentally' landing on top of him in a straddling position, 'accidentally' brushing her body against his every chance she got, and she noticed he 'accidentally' ended up with handfuls of her boobs from time to time. She tried to lure him closer by uncrossing her legs. Sure enough he pounced on his prey. He was licking up from her knee, biting into her lovely exposed flesh. He pried her legs apart and immediately started licking the object of his desire. "Ahh...Natsu...no we...shouldn't..." She didn't expect him to actually attack her! She just wanted to tease him! They were nakama! Team mates, best friends... Were they allowed to do this too?

Natsu licked her slit up and down, making her moan in pleasure. He stopped and pulled back, looking her in the eyes. "We shouldn't? You don't like it?" As he spoke he rubbed his thumb in massaging circles around her entrance. She moaned. How did he know all the right things to do to her?! Surely he wasn't experienced in this, Lucy didn't have experience either but she knew enough from books and instinct. "If you don't like it then why are you dripping Luce?" Lucy's back arched as he slipped in a finger. "Why do you tease me like this every day? I can't really control myself, you know. I'm impulsive. Dragons don't restrain from what they want."

She was panting. "Natsu...but.. we're teammates.." Natsu entered another finger. Lucy groaned. He started to move his fingers inside of her, feeling and wiggling around. "So?" Lucy gripped onto the couch cushions as he lowered his head again, sucking at her juices that were spilling out. "So... we...ngh. W-we shouldn't be doing this..." Even as she spoke her fingers furled into his pink hair, keeping him in place. He started pumping his fingers in and out. "AH!" "Luce... you want me to stop then?" She huffed, "No! But-" He went faster. "But this is stuff for boyfriends and girlfriends right?" She moaned as her body involuntarily bucked up to the motions of his hands. He slowed down. "Natsu, please."

"No Luce. You aren't my girlfriend so I can't do this right? I should stop, like you want." She whimpers as his fingers slowed more, "No. I don't want you to stop." His tongue slid around her wet folds, slipping into her entrance. Her hips pushed up into his face as her hands pulled him closer. Still he broke away, "Ah but you're right. We're nakama and nakama don't do this." She groaned as her body throbbed; it needed him. "Natsu please! Please!" He stroked her slit, and then pinched hard onto her clitoris. She screamed. "But Luce... we really shouldn't..." She yelled his name loudly as he continued to massage her, entering her again. "We should! We should! Please!" He smirked up at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. "Please what Luce?"

Her eyes rolled back as he pumped harder, deeper, now sucking her clit. "AH! Fuck me Natsu! Please!" He hummed, "Hmm? I don't think I heard you right Luce." She grunted as her hips bucked up into his fingers. She dug her nails into his shoulders, "Fuck me! Fuck me hard right now!" He smiled against her skin, "Are you sure Luce? I thought you said we shouldn't." Lucy again arched her back as he pinched her clit again. "I'm sure!" He clicked his tongue. "But Luce we aren't a couple." Lucy felt herself nearing climax. Her muscles clenched around his fingers. "Then I'll be your girlfriend! Please!" He chuckled then. "Oh really?" "Ah! Ah! Yes!" Spasms took over her body, waves of pleasure crashing into her senses. It was a sensation she had never experienced before, but she wanted it every day now. She screamed his name over and over.

After coming down from her high, she was still panting, her lids only half open. She saw and felt Natsu licking up the last of her liquid. His fingers slid out of her and he put them in his mouth, sucking them clean. Lucy moaned. "Stop teasing me, you asshole." Natsu snickered and moved in closer to her. He ripped the towel off her body. He took a moment to admire the sight before him. He pushed her down on the couch and crawled on top of her. His hands went straight to her breasts, his mouth following soon after. Her legs naturally enclosed around his waist, resting against the back of his thighs. She quickly pulled off his vest and scarf, barely disrupting him. He tasted her, playing and squeezing and massaging. She tilted her head back as he continued to tease her. His mouth ventured up her breasts to explore her other skin. He bit her shoulder hard as Lucy's hands left trails of scratches down his back. He sucked up her neck, licking into her ear as he continued to play with her boobs. He whispered into her ear, "If you're my girlfriend then I can do this whenever I please right?" Lucy nodded, not trusting her voice at the moment.

As confirmation, Natsu crushed his mouth to hers. Their tongues clashed for dominance, and Lucy let him win. She wanted to be dominated right now. She wanted him to take her. Natsu's tongue snaked into her mouth and she sucked it greedily. Her hands slid under the waistband of his pants, she gripped tightly onto his butt while grinding her pelvis up into his. He moaned into her mouth. His hands reached around to her back end and squeezed. "My Mavis, Lucy. Do that again." Lucy obliged, rolling her hips up into him again, feeling his hardness against her. She didn't like the material of his pants pressed against her skin, so she shimmied his pants and boxers off from his body. She used her feet to push them off his legs entirely. His mouth returned to hers as she traced his sculpted abs, following the v-shape path that led down further. He groaned as her hand made contact with something hard yet soft and smooth.

She started to grip his shaft, about to let him release his pleasure too. But his hands caught hers and dragged them above her head. He growled into her ear, "I'm not done with you yet." A shiver of pleasure ran down her spine. He continued to shower her in kisses, one hand exploring while the other held her in place. Heat was pooling in her stomach. She felt desire pulsating from her center, causing her core to throb. She had the urge to snap her legs together so she wouldn't spill out, but she had a better idea. With her legs still wrapped around his waist, she hefted her weight up into him again. His hardness met her wet softness. He groaned into her neck. "Where's your patience Luce?" She growled back, "I don't have any at the moment." He ignored her, teasing her lips with another kiss, burying his tongue deep into her mouth so she couldn't object. More teasing? Two can play that game.

She shifted her body slightly so that his erection was resting underneath her throbbing core. She squeezed her thighs together gently, covering him in her wetness. Satisfyingly, she felt his shaft twitching and growing even impossibly harder. "Dammit Lucy." He broke their lip lock, both of them gasping for air. Lucy wasn't backing down though. If he was going to keep teasing then she would retaliate. She dug her fingers into his hair, bringing his mouth back to hers. Arching her back she pressed her breasts into his chest. He growled and bit her bottom lip. His hands fell to her hips, trying to keep her pushed down so he could tease her longer. But she tightened her leg grip around his waist, pressing their bodies even closer. She hammered her hips against his erotically. He pulled away from her, lifting himself with his arms on either side of her waist.

"Geez Luce. Fine. I'll give you what you want." She smiled in triumph, letting her legs spread wider for him. He positioned his body over hers. He sat back on his knees, grabbing Lucy's thighs roughly. Slowly, he let his tip stroke her up and down. She moaned, hands gripping the cushions since she couldn't reach him. He barely pushed his tip into her entrance. His teasing had reached the point of torture for her. "Dammit Natsu I said fuck me!" He chuckled as he slowly lowered himself into her. Upon reaching her barrier, he looked into her eyes, all teasing and mirth gone. She nodded for him to continue. He lowered his torso over hers, gently kissing her. Then he thrusted past the hymen, breaking it. Lucy gasped and cried out as she gripped onto his muscular arms. He kissed at the tears spilling down her face. He whispered her name over and over, kissing her, stroking her hair away from her face, trying to comfort her pain.

Eventually the pain morphed into pleasure. As Lucy's tears stopped her body adjusted to his size. Testing it out, she rolled her hips up in a circular motion. They both moaned as pleasure coursed through their bodies. "Shit Luce. Can I...?" She nodded permission. Slowly he pulled out of her, the sounds of wet sucking turning them both on even more. He shoved his length back into her, starting to pick up a rhythm. She moved her hips up to meet his thrusts. "Ugh...m-more Nat..su..." Understanding that she wanted him to go deeper, he reached down and pulled up one of her legs, giving him deeper access. She moaned in appreciation as he buried himself further within her. Natsu grunted along with her, the sounds of their lovemaking filling the room.

After a few more deep thrusts, Lucy's moans got even louder. "Natsu! Harder! Faster! Faster!" He complied, picking up his pace, colliding into her. Their bodies smacked against each other. Lucy's flushed face was contorted into pain and pleasure at the same time, her mouth open in a silent scream. Natsu loved the erotic way her boobs bounced every time he pounded into her. "Luce..ah! I'm almost.." She answered, "AHHhh. Me- ah. Me too! Ah! Ngh." Then her body again broke into spasms. Pleasure shook her body as she held onto Natsu. She rode it out, screaming his name loud enough for the people out on Strawberry Street to hear. Before she finished her climax, Natsu joined her. "LUCY!" He continued to slam into her as he felt himself releasing. He slowed down as he came to an end. Lucy had finished too.

He fell against her body, both of them panting. He hadn't bothered pulling out from her, and he could still feel her muscles barely rippling over him. "Mavis, Luce. I didn't know it would feel that good." Lucy giggled against his neck, and kissed his skin softly. "Me either. We should do that more often." She ran her hands along the hard muscles of his back. She felt him still inside of her, and she sighed in contentment. Then she felt a twitch. Her eyes widened as she gasped at him. He smirked, "You said more often didn't you?" "Already! I thought it would take longer for you!" He laughed into her hair, "Not my fault you're so damn sexy." At this she smiled, and rolled her hips into him, feeling like an expert already. He groaned as his hands wandered down to her breasts. He spoke again, "I think I could go all night. I'll never tire of you." She pushed him up and then pinned him down underneath her on the other side of the couch. "That's good to hear. Because I want this every day from now on." She straddled him as his hands continued to pleasure her chest. She bit her lip and grinded into him, his length was still somehow embedded inside of her, expanding and growing harder. He gave her a look of pure lust, quickly flipping her underneath him, "You sure about that Luce? I can make good on that deal."

Another few rounds later, Lucy climbed on top of him again. She had grabbed his scarf from the ground, and tied it tightly around his hands to bind him. "My turn." She smiled hungrily down at him. He squirmed under her gaze, he had been completely dominant the past few hours. Well, he was about to get a taste of his own medicine. "Lucy. What are you doing? Lemme go. You know fire is supposed to be dominant." He wriggled his eyebrows at her, trying to undo the knot tying his hands to the side table. He would just burn through it if it weren't his precious scarf. Lucy placed hot kisses down his torso leaving trails of saliva and bite marks. "Sometimes fire needs to be controlled and restrained. I'm going to discipline you, dragon."

Many hours later, they had wound up on her bed and night had long since fallen. Lucy heaved against the mattress, her face resting on a pillow, trying to catch her breath. She was really starting to feel the soreness plus her energy was almost depleted at that point. He hadn't let her rest for one moment. "What have I done? You're a monster. I've awoken a beast." Natsu placed kisses up her spine, moving his hands from groping her butt to massaging her breasts. She felt his erection press against her butt cheeks. "Again?!" He chuckled against her neck, "I'm not nearly done with you Luce. Ready for another round? I'm fired up." She groaned as he sank into her from behind, not waiting for a response. "Ah!" She gripped the headboard as he relentlessly tore into her. He continued to pummel into her as her pleasured screams filled the air.

The sun had started peaking over the horizon, and Natsu finished, falling on top of Lucy once more. They were both gasping for air. Their bodies were slick with sweat and the evidence of sex. "Natsu...no more please. We didn't even sleep last night.." Natsu sighed against her. "I am pretty tired..." She giggled and wound her arms around him. "Then let's sleep now. We can pick up on this later." At the thought of picking things back up, Natsu was twitching against her. "Natsu are you kidding me?! I'm in pain! Let me rest already!" He laughed throatily, and placed a kiss on her swollen lips. "Last one? For now at least." He winked as he sank into her glorious depths once more. She groaned in pain, not having the energy to thrust back. Natsu rammed into her, eventually falling beside her. He pulled up the covers around them, and they both quickly fell asleep.


	2. Part Two

**Take the Bait Part 2:**

**Payment in Full**

They both stirred to the sound of knocking on the front door. Lucy snuggled into Natsu's chest, murmuring against his neck, "Who the hell is that?" He just hummed in agreement, slowly stroking her hair. Then several hands pounded into the door, and Lucy registered worried tones drifting from the door. "What're they saying?" Natsu sighed, lifting himself from the bed. Lucy whimpered and stretched her hands out to him. "They're wondering where we are. They're all so damn nosy. They're threatening to break down the door if we don't answer." He started toward the door, but Lucy gasped. "Natsu! We're naked! If they come in they'll see and it won't be too hard to put the pieces together!" Natsu shrugged. "So what?" Lucy blushed. "So put some clothes on!" He grumbled but then started searching for his pants. "Wait. Where did my clothes even end up?" Both realizing that his clothes were laying about the apartment, and that there was lots of evidence to show their actions as well. Lucy surveyed her apartment, they had gone throughout each room. Tables were flipped over, things spewed across the floor, chairs overturned, and not to mention sticky white liquid almost _everywhere._ She stared at Natsu in horror. There's no way they could cover this up. He laughed at the expression on her face.

"I guess there's no hiding it then right? They'd find out eventually anyways." Natsu gave her an encouraging smile. Lucy sighed, he was right. Damn nosy people who cared. As she made her way to the door she grabbed the towel from yesterday fumbled in a heap near the couch and covered herself with it. Lucy unlocked the door and cracked it open, just so her face showed. She realized that was dumb, her lips were swollen and her hair was probably insanely crazy- and she felt some dried substance on the side of her face, probably in many more places than just there. She cracked a hesitant smile. "Uh, hi guys." Several people were outside her door: Levy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, Cana, Juvia, and even Gajeel. They all questioned her at once, Lucy only picked up bits and pieces, "Are you okay?" "haven't seen you since-" "just concerned" "you don't look good" "what's been going on" "we thought" "just making sure" Lucy held up a hand to silence them. Erza tried to open the door further, "Is Natsu with you? We haven't seen him all day either." Lucy kept the door in place, trying to think of an excuse. She was flustered, nothing coming out of her gapping mouth. Too much time was passing in silence, and they began having suspicious looks as they took in her appearance.

Suddenly she felt warm strong arms around her and saw everyone's face become blank as the door slowly opened to reveal the inside. Shit! There really was no way to hide it. Natsu's chin rested on her shoulder, she knew there would be a smug smirk plastered across his face. Her face flushed as everyone fit the pieces together. She could see the scene from their eyes: Lucy holding a towel around her, Natsu completely bare embracing her like a lover, and the damage and evidence of the apartment. "Damn." "No more love rival!" "I knew it. Like bunnies." "Oh my Mavis!" "Ku ku ku Lu-chan!" "Since when?" "Geehehe." Erza stared at them with a mix of horror and fascination on her face. Her face matched her hair as she took in the scene. Her mouth made motions, but no sounds came out. Natsu laughed, "You look like a fish Erza!" He stepped away from Lucy to avoid her elbow. Wendy screamed and covered her face, "KYA!" Lucy glared at him, "_Natsu." _She yanked the door in front of him so the others wouldn't be exposed to his nudity. He cackled and grabbed her waist from behind again. "As you can see we are busy. And just fine. Better than fine. Way way better than fine-" "Shut it Natsu!" He didn't have time to avoid the elbow that Lucy sent this time.

"Well we have some business to attend to so if you don't mind..." Natsu slammed the door in their faces and immediately discarded the towel around Lucy. He slammed her against the door and groped her- knowing the others were still there (besides Wendy who had ran away in embarrassment) leaning their ears against the door. Lucy cried out, "Ow! Natsu I still hurt from last night... Please let me rest some more..AH!" He had slipped his fingers into her, pressing her against the door, grinding into her butt. He kissed down her neck, his other hand frisking her breasts. She moaned loudly. She heard giggling and gasps. Lucy pounded her hands against the door, "Get the hell out of here you perverts!" Blatant laughter answered her, "You're the perverts!" "Yeah you sex monkeys!" "Oh wait 'til I tell the whole guild. This is gold." Lucy yelped as Natsu entered her roughly, already humping away. "Natsu! S-stop it they're r-right there- ngh!" She panted as he continued to slide into her. Suddenly he spun her around, hiking her legs up around his waist. He grunted as he slammed her back into the door, having better access from the front.

"Ahh!" She groaned as he filled her deeply. She sank her nails into his back, temporarily forgetting who was on the other side of the door as pleasure filled her. She was quickly reminded when she heard "Mavis! They're about to break the door down!" followed by snickers and "Won't that be a sight?" Her temper flared, "I said get out! You're ruining the mood!" Natsu thrusted again ending her order in a moan. "Haha! Doesn't sound like it Lucy!" Lucy cursed at them. "Oh fuck you!" They laughed again, "Better look in front of you- or behind you- because you aren't fucking any of us right now." Lucy's retort was cut off as Natsu captured her lips. Does having sex while others hear them a _turn on_ to him?! "Hah, ah...hah.." She let out sex noises as he sent her against the door again and again and again. "AH! Natsu! Almost.. ah! Faster!" She had completely forgotten their audience as she neared her climax. She was enraptured with the man in front of her, pleasuring her.

Her screams and moans escalated. She howled out his name as her body clenched around him. She slumped against the door, letting the euphoric spasms wash over her. Natsu continued to collide into her. He grunted with effort, he thought maybe he could make her come again before he let go. Lucy happily let him go on. After a few more minutes, Lucy moaned loudly as her second climax neared. "Guh.. Lucy.. I don't know if I can..." "Just a bit more! Faster Natsu!" She helped him by bouncing up and down, using the door and her grip around his waist as leverage. Their moans rose. After a few thrusts they were both screaming each others' names.

Natsu rested against Lucy, their chests heaving against each other. "That'll never get old Luce." Lucy smiled up at him but was reminded of the other party when hoots and congratulatory whoops were sounding from the other side of the door. Her face flooded in embarrassment and anger, "Natsu what the hell!" It wasn't Natsu who answered. "Awe Lucy is that what you say after getting lucky? Give the guy a break!" Natsu suddenly lifted away from the door, Lucy still balanced on his hips. He flung the door open and everyone came tumbling into the room since they were leaning against it. Lucy screeched. "Kya! Natsu I'm naked! Get out! Get the hell out!" She tried covering herself and disentangling herself from Natsu. The others were staring at them, amazed at the scene. Natsu just pulled her closer, landing a big wet kiss on her mouth. Lucy felt his shaft poking her from underneath. She pulled away and hit his chest. "No! They are right there!" He grabbed her breasts and she smacked him in the face. He just laughed. "Alright the lady said get out. So get out." Natsu smirked down at his companions that were gapping at them.

Lucy screamed, "The show is over! Get the fuck out so I can fuck him again! You are not allowed to see it!" Their nakama all snorted while picking themselves up from the ground. Gray grabbed Juvia's hand. "I'm weirdly turned on. Wanna help me out with a little problem?" Juvia almost fainted in his arms as he carried her away. Levy simply gave Gajeel a seductive look as she turned away, and he followed without another word. Erza and Cana stared at each other. "Sorry Erza, but I don't roll that way. You'll have to find someone else to help with your urges." Cana squawked as she sauntered away, pulling a flask out of her purse. Erza flushed and followed her out, mumbling about how she didn't roll that way either.

Lucy had finally climbed down from Natsu and she slammed the door shot, locking it just in case. She whipped around. Natsu seemed a little sheepish now that he wasn't showing off anymore. She growled. "You are so going to get it right now jerk." She ran over and tackled him to the bed, somehow she had grabbed his scarf and tied him up again. She smirked down at him while he struggled against the new binding. "I'm going to repay you in full now, my little dragon." Lucy was in control the whole evening, wanting to punish him fully for embarrassing her.

Natsu and Lucy didn't show up to the guild for several more days, but now that all their nakama knew what was happening, they weren't worried. Gray, Juvia, Levy, and Gajeel seemed to be missing too. The guild mates laughed at the new sex addicts. Mira was whining at the bar, "Oh if only I could have left the bar to see such a sight! Oh I'm so jealous! Just think of the babies running around soon!" Cana had told the whole guild _in descriptive detail_ everything that they had witnessed, much to Erza's dismay. The guild also had to give Cana lots of money- apparently they were betting on all the couples love lives. Cana was a master of cards, she loved to find future possibilities and gamble with them. She hardly ever lost a bet. Cana smirked at the barmaid, "Stop your whining and pay up matchmaker!"


End file.
